Liam Wall
Liam Wall General Information Date of Birth: 5-Jun-1988 Place of Birth: San Bernadino, CA Godparent; Apollo Mortal Parent: Janette Wall Current Location: San Jose, CA Profession: Freelance Board Room Consultant Appearance TBA (Edward Granger?) Threw away camp bead necklace Personality "In a world ruled by fickle gods, only a fool stands by his morals." Liam used to be a free and easygoing spirit. The 'Cool Guy.' He's become cold, with a burning temper bubbling right beneath the surface. He's quickly enraged and lashes out, sometimes with snide and sarcastic remarks, sometimes physically. He's uses his reputation to great effect in boardrooms, scaring board members and the lot into pushing his ideas and plans through. His views of morality and ethics have been skewed by the actions of Olympus, particularly what he views as a blatant disregard for human life by the Gods. He's not above underhanded tactics to get his way. Over the years he's mastered operating on the edges of the law, twisting dealings and proceedings into his favor by what would be considered unethical means, although by no account illegal. Liam does not enjoy reminiscing about his time at camp, the gods and religion. He thoroughly resents the Gods, especially his father for what resulted of his last quest. He makes it a point to not use his demigod powers, and has become reliant on medicine to manage his ADHD. He's become known in his trade for his near-prophetic insights into the future of the business world, almost always finding some measure of success with his ideas and plans. Ironically he holds a cold resentment towards prophecies and predictions. History Before Camp Liam Wall was born in Southern California to Janette Wall. His early childhood was mundane, marked by incidents that clearly stemmed from ADHD. His mom never seemed to struggle with his affliction though, as if she was prepared for it. Sometime during his early teens, when he was 11 or 12, they moved to Memphis, where his mother claimed to have better job opportunities. This always confused him somewhat, as they never seemed to want for anything. In Memphis, Liam quickly befriended 5 other teenagers.They often cut school, got in street fights regularly and were always found at the heart of trouble. Because of his attitude and where he was from, Liam started being called Sunshine. Around the time they were 16, the group was contacted by an emmisary of Hephaestus. He explained who he was, who they were and why he set into motion the events that led to them meeting up in Memphis. Hephaestus wanted to train the group to fight for and protect his forges and Celestial Bronze depostits in and around the South. Being the impressionable teenagers that they were, they all agreed without a second thought, and would start a rigorous training under varios satyrs and cyclopi. Their delinquent activities also started to pick up. The moral compass of the entire group was, somewhat naively, fixed northwards. They started to take on local criminals; rapists, child abusers and drug dealers. With their training they believed they could pick on any and every idiot that put a foot wrong in their community. One fateful day they decided to run up on a drug dealer named Lucky. Beating him was easy, and no one thought twice about him. Lucky, it turned out, was a manticore who was trying to make a profit off of humans. As a form of revenge, he followed the group to where they trained, and lit the building up using Greek Fire. The group got seperated, and they all believed each other to be dead. Not long after Liam and his mother moved back to California, where he met Tony Felix. A small incident involving satyrs would lead to them discovering each otherss godly heritage, and Tony would bring Liam to camp. During Camp At Camp Half Blood, Liam was quickly reunited with Vic Halen, one of the Acolytes. A few months would bring also bring about the return of Evan Mills, Jordan Allred and Luther Jacobs. With most of the Acolytes reunited at camp, Liam felt like the world was theirs to take. They went back to training together, pushing each other far beyond what their cabinmates were capable of. Evan and Jordan would end up getting married, and Liam would be their best man. This was around the time they were 19, and slowly the allure of being all-conquoring heroes would wear off. One by one, the Acolytes would set out to lead their life. A few months after the wedding, Liam led a quest, along with Tony and Gail Hudson to find and escort Apollo's next oracle back to camp. When the Oracle was found, she proclaimed that this quest could only wrap up with the death of innocence. The group heeded the words, but could not fathom it's meaning. Just a few hours shy of returning to camp, they were attacked by a dark and unknown entity. Liam insisted they break for it and find a way to rush to camp. Somewhere along the way Gail decided that someone had to stay back and fend off the being long enough for the others to return safely. She snuck off and doubled back to confront the being. By the time anyone else noticed it was too late to turn back. Gail Hudson was two months shy of turning 16, and had barely been at camp for a year. Liam Wall never returned to Camp Half Blood. After Camp He moved to New York. He contacted James Bellard in need of help, and presented him with a plan to take control of New York. Liam would work his way up as a business consultant, first in employment of James, and then freelancing his way along New York, making connections and gathering information. He would use all of these to set op underground activities, anything that would generate a profit. James would act as a blind backer, supplying the money without asking where it goes, and in return receiving a cut of of profits. He plied his trade in the office rooms of small companies at first, before all but forcing himself into Wall Street. He became a prominent figure in board rooms as a freelance consultant. Liam was ruthless, and didn't care for competition or ethics. Ge managed to amass himself a small fortune due to his dealings, both legal and illegal. Liam ended up moving to back to California, the memories of New York weighing to heavily on him. He set himself up in San Jose, where he continued to expand his business as both a freelance board room consultant and criminal kingpin. His network is slowly expanind in California, so as to not draw too much attention to it. He was reintroduced to Tony and Kurt in California, albeit somewhat forcefully, but has managed to keep his distance from the duo, despite Kurt's insistent efforts to reacquaint himself with the man. Kurt and Tony are however the only people he interacts with outside of work on somewhat consistent basis. Powers and Abilities Child of Apollo TBA Education N/A Trade Skills Liam is a skilled businessman, being able to predict the movement and flow of the markets and industries he immerses himself in with incredible and scary precision. While at camp he learned basic fighting techniques, such as how to handle various weapons and hold himself in a fight. it has been years since he indulged himself in such activities, rather preferring to fight with threats and information. He has made several connections in the business world, both in legal and illegal dealings